Jeff Reinhart (S3-S1)
Jeff Reinhart has appeared in Horror RPG Remake, Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: The events of the first five Saw films, as well as sections of the Saw: Rebirth comic, are canon in this continuity. Some creative liberties have also been taken for storytelling purposes and to fill in some gaps. It is VERY VERY STRONGLY advised that you see all five of the Saw films before reading this wiki if you haven't, since this wiki contains major spoilers for all of the films. Proceed at your own risk. Jeff Reinhart is a main central character from the Saw film series and controlled by Jack Bauer. Character History "I learned a whole lot from that fuckin' game he put me through. I learnt that I couldn't try and save those three subjects because they were rigged to die. Then when I come out of the tests, witnessing three people die, what do I see next? My fucking wife shot. How would you think I felt? I wanted revenge for the people who did it." - Jeff Reinhart Life Before Vengeance Jeffrey Denlon was born on September 21st, 1963 in Los Angeles, California to Scottish immigrants who had immigrated from Scotland to the United States not long before his birth. Not much is known about Jeff's early life aside from that, but it seems that he had a fairly normal upbringing and had a successful career as a mortgage broker. During this time he also seemed to collect then bought Japanese culture and weaponry, most particularly the katana. Around the early 1990s, he met Lynn Soomekh, a doctor who worked at the Angel Of Mercy Hospital. Despite the twelve-year age gap between them, the two fell in love and married, and bared two children, a son named Dylan and a daughter named Corbett. Life was happy for the Denlon Family, until one fateful day in 2003. Dylan, eight years old at the time, was playing in a playground with Jeff watching him, Dylan riding his bicycle. Dylan rode his bicycle into the street when by accident, a drunken driver named Timothy Young hit Dylan with his car, killing the boy. Jeff rushed over to his son and was overcome with grief, and in the months that followed, Timothy underwent a hasty trial, where Judge Barry Halden gave him only six months in prison due to lack of witnesses present at the scene of Dylan's death. Enraged by Timothy getting away with such a light sentence, Jeff became obsessed with getting revenge and his family life suffered, Jeff growing distant from Lynn and Corbett. Jeff and Lynn both separated from each other, with Jeff retaining custody of Corbett. Lynn left Jeff and Corbett, and Jeff seethed with anger and revenge over the next three years. During these moments of obsession, he would heavily drink and often toyed around with the .22 caliber Smith and Wesson revolver he owned (which he believed to be a .357 due to the same look) and spoke into the mirror, cursing and spitting at the thought of Timothy Young. It wasn't until one fateful morning on October 20th, 2006 that Jeff would finally get his revenge, but at a terrible price. Home Invasion One morning, Jeff was busy fantasizing about shooting Timothy Young dead with a revolver that he had purchased, when after having his angry fantasy and going to check Dylan's room, found one of Dylan's dolls missing. Jeff then went to Corbett's room, finding Dylan's missing doll. Jeff reprimanded Corbett for taking Dylan's doll and for entering his room when she had been told not to, but Jeff later apologized for his harsh reprimanded of Corbett. Just as Jeff was ready to take her to school, a pig-masked figure kidnapped the both of them after using syringes filled with sedatives and chloroform. Unknown to Jeff, the abductor was Mark Hoffman, a crooked LAPD detective who was assisting John Kramer, better known to the public and the press as the Jigsaw Killer. Kramer tested peoples' will to live by placing them through hideous death trap, most of Kramer's subjects failing to pass their tests. Hoffman had snuck into Jeff's home, where she proceeded to kidnap Jeff and Corbett. From there, Corbett was locked in a room at Kramer's Gideon Meat Plant hideout, while Jeff was taken to a corridor of Gideon, the meat plant the hideout of Kramer and Hoffman, as well as Amanda Young (unrelated to Timothy), a former survivor turned accomplice. Tests of Forgiveness Jeff awoke on the night of October 21st to find himself inside a crate mounted atop a forklift, and found a tape player with him. He played it, hearing Jigsaw's distorted and evil voice, and learned of his predicament. Jeff learned that he was being tested, and that his test was to forgive his enemies, including Timothy. After learning of his predicament, Jeff shook the crate from the inside, causing it to topple over and break. However the fall caused Jeff to go into a blackout-like state of unconsciousness and began to remember the last things just before his abduction. When he finally came to Jeff got himself out of the crate and searched his surroundings. The First Test Jeff came across a meat locker, and found the naked body of a woman bound by her wrists from above with chains. Jeff went to free her using a key that he found left for him, but the key didn't work on the lock. Jeff then found another tape player inside the meat locker, and learned from the tape on it that the woman was Danica Scott, who had been a witness at the scene of Dylan's death but didn't testify at Timothy Young's trial. Upon learning of this, Jeff refused to help Danica and deliberately let her freeze from the ultra-cold blasts of water that rigged sprinklers sprayed all over. When Danica continued to plead for her life and pleaded for Jeff's forgiveness, he decided to try to help her, reaching over for a key hidden behind some cold pipes. After some struggling, Jeff found the key, but he was too late, as Danica had completely frozen solid by then. The Second Test Jeff exited the meat locker using the key, and while walking down a hallway, found a strange puppet on the ground alongside an overturned red tricycle, looking eerily like Dylan did at his death scene. Jeff picked up the puppet, which then let out a creepy laugh, and Jeff dropped the puppet and was extremely pissed after seeing his son's death being mocked. He then entered the next room, a meat-grinding silo, and there found Judge Barry Halden bound by his neck to the bottom of the silo. Jeff learned from the tape that to free Halden and advance through his test, he would have to burn Dylan's toys that were inside an incinerator inside the silo room, to obtain the key to free Judge Halden from his chain restraint. Jeff initially refused, and instead let Judge Halden drown in gallons of liquefied pig innards, from rotted pig carcasses that were being shredded apart by the meat grinder. After Judge Halden apologized for letting Timothy get off so easily during the trial and begged for mercy. Jeff reluctantly decided to burn Dylan's toys in the incinerator and obtain the key to free the judge. Jeff did so, and after obtaining the key, entered the Pig Vat trap, where he freed Judge Halden and saved him from drowning to death inside the liquefied pig innards. After saving the judge, Jeff left the silo room and the two came across another room, where Jeff found himself face to face with Timothy Young, his son's killer. The Final Test Jeff found Timothy strapped to a hideous industrial contraption that resembled a crucifix, and he learned from the tape player slung around Timothy's neck that the trap was The Rack, which Jigsaw claimed to be his personal favorite device of his. Timothy's limbs would be slowly twisted inside The Rack unless Jeff freed him before The Rack twisted Timothy's neck and killed him. At first Jeff greatly relished in seeing Timothy suffer horribly inside the grotesque contraption, but after Judge Halden insisted that Jeff save Timothy and not become a killer, Jeff reluctantly decided to try to free Timothy. To do so, he would have to risk getting shot by a shotgun inside a glass box near The Rack, where a key was tied to the shotgun's trigger. Jeff managed to get the key, but accidentally activated the trigger, the shotgun striking Judge Halden and killing him. Jeff rushed over to Timothy to try to save him, but was too late, The Rack's headpiece having twisted Timothy's head, despite Jeff's pleas to stop the trap and Jeff having forgiven Timothy for killing Dylan. After failing to save Timothy, Jeff left the Rack Room and obtained a 9mm Beretta 92FS semi-automatic pistol along the way, the final item that he had found that had been among several items that he found along the way, including a pistol clip with a single bullet and a torn picture of Jeff with Lynn. Using a key that he had found earlier, he unlocked a gated door and found himself inside a cluttered storage room inside the meat plant, where he would undergo his final test. Failure To Forgive Jeff heard a commotion coming from inside a room in the back, and upon approaching it, found his ex-wife Lynn, who was suddenly hit by a bullet from behind. Jeff saw that the shooter had been Amanda, and using the pistol that he found and loaded, shot Amanda in the neck and nearly killed her. Jeff tended to the wounded Lynn, and then confronted Jigsaw, who insisted that Jeff forgive him instead of killing him. Jeff instead took ahold of a nearby powersaw and sawed Jigsaw's throat open, which in turn caused Jigsaw to flatline and triggered the Shotgun Collar device that Lynn was wearing and killed her, the Shotgun Collar linked to the heart rate monitor, which sent Jeff to the ground after the blast knocked him to the floor. Jeff, in a state of mental shock and disturbance over Lynn's sudden and brutal demise, sat with his wife's corpse and gently kissed the fingers and held her while assuring that everything was going to be okay. He picked the tape player that Jigsaw had dropped moments before his death and played it. He then learned that Jeff's final test of forgiveness was to forgive Jigsaw, and that he had failed. Jeff also learned that Corbett was being held captive in a room somewhere with a limited supply of air, and that to win her back, he would have to play another game. Jeff screamed and wailed at the threat of his daughter being in immediate danger. Sudden Death Jeff, in a panic over learning that Corbett was in danger, grabbed Amanda's pistol and frantically tried to find a way out of the makeshift infirmary, when the door to the infirmary suddenly opened and in barged FBI Special Agent Peter Strahm. Strahm demanded that Jeff drop his pistol, but Jeff, in a frenzied state, demanded to know where Corbett was and waved Amanda's pistol around, when Strahm, acting in self-defense, shot Jeff twice, with one bullet striking him in the chest and thus piercing his heart, killing him. Jeff dropped dead beside his wife's corpse and Amanda's unconscious body, before being locked inside the infirmary. Unknown to Jeff, he was also a potential pawn in Agent Strahm's game; if Strahm made the wrong choice, his actions would likely result in the death of an innocent man, who was none other than Jeff. Role in Horror RPG Series 3, Season One Vendetta After being re-animated by the Necrozine serum, Jeff has become slightly half-crazed and highly violent and unstable. His emotions at the time of his death have become much more heightened, leaving Jeff in this new state of mind. He fully blames John Kramer, the Jigsaw Killer, for the destruction of his family and knows that his new mission in his re-born life would be a mission of murderous vengeance against those who are like the Jigsaw Killer. Jeff travel to the police precinct that held the files on Corbett, only finding nothing of her whereabouts. Before he left, he had broken into the evidence storage room and collected the 9mm Beretta 92FS semi-automatic pistol from his "Tests of Forgiveness" ordeal. Along with his .22 LR revolver that he collected the night before as well as taking out some insurance money, Jeff sets out to find Amanda Young and kill her for good as he had heard the news of seeing her and Peter Strahm, the one who had killed him, alive and supposedly was in league with both Kramer and Young. In the mist of all of this, Jeff has become a new person and began using his middle name of Reinhart to conceal himself from the rest of Los Angeles. He considered that Jeff Denlon was dead; he believes he was re-born as a whole new Jeff. He would either station himself in his abandon household, isolate himself in his office and trying to figure out what do with his re-born life, or walk the streets which he would normally do. Jeff found himself in Compton, Los Angeles a long way from home and walked to a convenience store where he grabbed himself a bottle of beer and drank it all in one sitting while striking up a conversation with the convenience store's owner, Bones Darley. After two rival gangsters had tried to robbed the convenience store only to meet their end of Bones' Jackhammer shotgun, Jeff commented how he would want a weapon like that and Bones reveal to him the stockpile of deadly armaments he had, and after selecting the weapons he wanted, Jeff would meet T-Dawg, the leader of the reformed K2K gang, who was able to give some info about Corbett. Over the next nine months or so, Jeff isolate himself while he tried and practiced his marksmanship, only to fail horribly. But with enough rage and anger to fuel a tank, Jeff continued on a warpath and sought after criminals. It was becoming more of a psychotic obsession rather then true vengeance towards John Kramer, Amanda Young and Peter Strahm. His vendetta ended when Amanda Young had killed him, by his own request after a heffy chase between the two and also giving her a letter he had written to his daughter as he was unable to find where she was located. Regular Appearance Jeff stands five feet ten inches tall and weighs a little over two-hundred pounds. He's slightly overweight and has wavy brown hair with blue eyes. He has a distinct round face and seems to be unshaven. Jeff's attire consists of basic clothing such. He formerly had his facial scar from his abduction, after his cheek was pressed against a pipe in the meat locker where Danica Scott's trap was, the ultra-cold metal tearing off some skin after his cheek was stuck against it, but per re-animation it was repaired or healed. Trademark Gear Prior to his kidnapping by Mark Hoffman, an accomplice of the Jigsaw Killer, Jeff had personally owned a .22 caliber Smith and Wesson model 17 revolver. Jeff had used a 9mm Beretta 92FS semi-automatic pistol during his "Tests of Forgiveness" ordeal. After his Necrozine reanimation, he kept both weapons and had personally brought a .357 SIG Glock 31 pistol, a 10mm Auto EAA Witness Steel pistol, and a 12 gauge Street Sweeper shotgun from Bones Darley, an black market underworld arms dealer, and seems to favor the latter bunch especially EAA Witness Steel and Street Sweeper. Depending on the weapon(s), he does carry him some spare ammo, which are stored in either his left or right coat pocket, and shotgun shells are usually stored in his left coat pocket. He also is willing to use weapons he comes across like wooded boards or crowbars to serve as makeshift weapons. His Katanas Jeff also seems to have a fondness of collecting Japanese swords, most particularly the Katana; he owns a total of three swords and they reside inside the business office of his house. He has two katanas and one tantō or a Japanese danger. Category:Victims of the Jigsaw Killers Category:Necrozine Reanimated Subjects Category:Vigilantes